


Wishing

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [11]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James surprises Robbie - again.</p><p>Image included for context</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post in Inspector_Lewis http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html  
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) pretend that you don't know the series at all or b) pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode or c) actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning
> 
> Image 6. b) pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode

 

 _Buggering bloody hell, he’s off again._   Robbie had put up with James’ mind wandering off in the office, when it was just the two of them, but not here, not in a crowded restaurant.  
  
He sighed inwardly; he only really had himself to blame, his own desires having lead him – well, them – to an out of character indiscretion.  
  
When Robbie had spotted James, gazing longingly at him and Laura through the office door – as they redressed each other – he knew James had seen _everything_ – and wanted to see more.  
  
He would never have had a James down as a voyeur.


End file.
